Die, Die My Darling
by 666Maggots
Summary: Just a ZaDr about love, betrayal, and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Die, Die My Darling**

Chapter 1

_The Earth boy must die. He has caused me problems for far too long. I have been on this Earth for far too long. I am now a "Junior" in Earth Hi Skool years and I can tell the Tallest are getting impatient with Earth not being destroyed yet. The Dib-Stink keeps ruining my plans, I WILL destroy him, then the Earth. How? How can I do this? Humans are weakened by cute. Maybe I can destroy the Earth monkey with cute. I must do further research on what humans are weakened by, there must be more!_

"Gir! Come here!" Zim yells out as Gir was running around.

"Yessssss, Master?"

"Watch the base as I go out to the learning center. I need to get away from you for a while and I need to learn things about the disgusting humans."

"Imma make waffles!" Gir yells and runs off screaming about waffles.

_I don't even know why I bother with that robot._

Zim makes his way out of his base and down the street. Avoiding getting near any of the humans on the street, he just kept thinking about Dib. How he might destroy him and the glory he will soon feel from his victory. Zim could see the Library building coming up, so he sped up his pace, especially since he saw a group of children coming his way and he wanted to get as far from them as possible. Avoiding the crying child on the steps of the library, he quickly made his way in.

"Library human, I have questions you must answer for Zim!" he yelled for the Librarian that was helping a girl with a book.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"What would you say is a human weakness that I can read about? Things that all humans want and they can't resist it? Tell me!"

"Well, aside from basic survival needs, a lot of people want to be loved.a lot of people will do anything for it and are willing to make ultimate sacrifices to have it."

"Ultimate sacrifices?"

"Yes, some people are willing to die or even kill for those they love."

"Hmmm… that is interesting. I must know more about this love thing you humans feel."

"Would you you like me to get you some reading about it"

"Sure, Library human."

"Great, I will be back soon. Just wait here." She smiled at Zim as she ran off to get him books as he waited for her at the counter.

"Here you go, Mister." She grinned as she handed the books to Zim.

"Very well, I will now be on my way!" Zim yelled as checked out the books and left.

Whispering to himself as he walked down the street, he read the titles "Romeo and Juliet, The Note Book, The Fault in Our Stars, and The Guide to Love. Ugh…. these titles makes Zim want to make little sicky noises but I must know these to destroy the Dib." As Zim said that he saw Dib across the street from where they were. Zim's smile broke out into one of pure evil as Dib glared at him and walked away with his sister Gaz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After spending the weekend scanning through the books Zim was given, he was ready to go to Skool monday to initiate his plan. Walking down the street to Hi Skool, he saw no sign of Dib, so he would have to wait until he was actually at Skool. Without a doubt, as soon as he got on Skool grounds, he saw Dib walking into the building.

"Hey! HEY! HEEEEYYYY! Dib-Stink, wait!" He yelled out to catch Dib's attention.

"What Zim?" Dib turned around rolling his eyes

"Later, would you like to take a ride in the love machine?"

"What… the… hell?" Dib stared at Zim in confusion.

"The Voot Cruiser, Dib-Filth."

"Why would you let me in there?" Dib glared at Zim "This better not be another one of your stupid plans Zim. I swear.I will-"

"Is that a yes?" Zim interrupted

"It's a no!"

"Why a no?"

"Because I don't trust you for a single second!"

"Oh, you WILL TRUST ZIM! You will love ZIM!"

"Wait… what? Love you? Me love you? Zim, I don't know what is going on inside your little alien brain but-"

"Zim's brain is not little!"

"Whatever, that isn't the point."

"What IS your point, Dib-worm?"

"I would NEVER trust or love you! That is the point."

"Oh, you say that now but you will. Oh, how you will!" Zim yelled as he walked away going to his first period class.

After the first two periods, Zim and Dib finally had a class together. Zim was the first to arrive taking his assigned seat which was placed right behind Dib. Zim waited for Dib to arrive, and as soon as he saw Dib walk in an evil smirk went across his face.

"Hi, Dibby-bear." Zim smiled

"Shut up, Zim"

"What? What is wrong?" Zim asked innocently

"You, you are what is wrong. You want to destroy the Earth and now you are acting stranger than usual" Dib glared at Zim before he took his seat.

"Oh, Dib-smell, I am acting perfectly normal like all of you human worm babies. I have just been requiring something more lately. Something only you can give me."

"Zim, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dib turned around to look at Zim

"You, Dib. I want you to be my lover." Zim smiled

"Um.. Zim. I think you have whatever you are feeling confused with something else. I hate you and you hate me, that is it. Plus, there is no way you feel that. You tried to destroy me with rubber pigs before!"

"Haha… yessss. Good times they were." Zim laughed

"No they weren't good times!" Dib yelled loud enough with that remark to have classmates look their way.

"Be quiet, Dib-stink. Do you want the whole school to know our business?"

"I want no business with you Zim." Dib rolled his eyes and turned around just in time as the teacher walked in to begin class.

Zim sat there as class went on. He really didn't need to pay attention. He learned enough while training to be an Invader. He started drawing a picture of Dib and himself with a small note attached reading:

"_Dearest Dib-human, _

_I just wanted to let you know, I won't give up until you accept me as the love of your life. You will love me and do anything for me. I can take you anywhere in the universe, Dib-worm. So, do you want some of Zim? I know you do, so just admit to it. The truth will set you free. _

_Love,_

_Zim "_

As Zim was leaving class to go to his next class, he slipped the note on Dib's desk and smiled as he walked out the door. Later on, after his fourth period class, Zim and Dib would have lunch together.

At lunch Zim saw Dib sitting eating lunch with Gaz who was, as usual, playing video games and ignoring her brothers rambling. Zim decided to take the seat right in front of Dib.

"So, Dib-filth, how did you like the note I wrote you?" Zim smiled at Dib as Dib frowned.

"Yeah, about that, Zim, I am just not into you like that. You are the enemy. There is no way I could be in love with you, you are an alien trying to destroy the human race!"

"Yes, I know, that _was_ my mission. See, at first I was going to conquer the Earth, but now, I am going to conquer your heart."

"Ummm..."

"Ha! You should be flattered that anything would even want you, Dib." Gaz laughed at them

"Gaz! Now is not the time!"

"She is right you know. We are perfect for each other."

"No we aren't! You know what, I had too much crap today. It has been too freaky. I am going to the nurse to tell her I am sick because of corn and mayonnaise day, then I am going home before I have to deal with to more periods of you ZIM! GOODBYE, GAZ! LEAVE ME ALONE, ZIM!" Dib yelled as he stormed off.

_Heh... it looks like I freaked the Dib-Stink out. I guess I will have to take a new approach to this. _

* * *

><p>I just want to say thank you to any of those who review. This is the first fanfiction I ever attempted. So anything you have to say is appreciated. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on, during Zim's walk home he contemplated either just going back to his base or going to Dib's house.

"_Well, if I go to the Dib-worms house I can get another chance for him to fall for me but then again, I could use more time for preparations… hmmm… The Dib-stinks house is right here, so I may as well try."_

Zim stood in front of Dib's house. He could see Dib's shadow behind the curtains to his bedroom window. Zim strolled up to his door and pounded on it. Silently waiting for the human to come and open the door. Without the door even opening, Zim heard a yell from the otherside.

"GO AWAY, ZIM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FREAKISH PLAN IS NOW BUT IT WILL FAIL! I WILL STOP YOU!"

"But there is none, Dib-filth. Zim simply wants to talk about us." Zim replied casually

"THERE IS NO 'US' TO TALK ABOUT! I AM NOT GAY AND I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, you silly human."

"ZIM! I hate everything about you! I hate that you're an alien, I hate your eyes, I hate your wig, I hate your antennas under that hideous wig, I hate the shade of green your skin is, I hate that you're breathing, I hate how you talk, I hate how you walk, I hate your vocabulary, I hate your clothes, and I HATE your personality!"

"Zim would be insulted if I was not aware my life is significantly better than yours will ever be."

"Your life is not better than mine!"

"Yes it is.  
>"Go away, Zim." Dib growled<p>

"Let me in, Dib." Zim rolled his eyes

"NO!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Zim simply smiled as he decided to break Dib's window in with a giant rock he found in Dib's yard.

"ZIM! WHAT THE HELL? THAT IS MY WINDOW! Dib screamed

"Yeah, whatever."

"Get out!"

"No. It is not like you can make me, you are clearly inferior. Now, come on, Dib-stink. Gimme. Give me you. Give me your meats of love!"

"I will not! I don't even know what you mean by meats of love!"

"Talk dirty to me, Dib-human. Stop playing hard to get." Zim smirked

"I am not playing hard to get! I am hard to get!"

"So you admit you are gettable?"

"No! Not to you! I don't want to be gotten by you! Just leave me alone."

"Okay, I will leave if you simply shake my hand." Zim held is three fingered hand out to shake Dib's hand.

"No." Dib glared at Zim

"Come on. Do not leave Zim hanging like that. You are better than that. I swear, if you simply shake my hand, I will lay off your case with my… um.. 'crush'." Zim still held out his hand as Dib slowly and very reluctantly reached out for Zim's hand. As soon as their hands were together Zim hurried up and pulled Dib closer to him, wrapped his arms around him as hard as possible to prevent Dib from escaping and kissed him passionately. Dib squirming and trying to break free from Zim's grasp bit down on Zim's lower lip, Zim weakened his grasp just enough to allow Dib to escape.

"Zim! What the FUCK was that?!" Dib screamed on top of his lungs.

"That, Dib-stink, was a kiss." Zim smiled

"You said you wanted a hand shake so you would stop with your crush! You LIED!"

"That wasn't the only time I lied to you. You should have known better. Just admit it Dib, you liked it." Zim smiled at Dib seductively.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, I will get out since I got one of the things I wanted."

"THEN LEAVE NOW!"

"I am." Zim slowly walked to the door and back to his base.

The next day walking to Skool Zim saw Dib walking with his sister Gaz.

"Hi, Dib-stink!" Zim yelled

"Ugh.." Dib grunted and rolled his eyes, walking on and ignoring Zim who was trying to catch up behind him.

"How did you like that kiss?" Zim asked with a smirk on his face

"Go away, Zim. Words can't describe how angry I feel right now, especially about that kiss."

"Dib, Dib-stink. You aren't really angry at me are you? Do you want to try again so you CAN describe how you feel?"

"NO! HELL NO!"

"You will loooove it and me, like I love you."

"Damn it, Zim. I don't understand you! One day you hate me and the next day you 'love' me!"

"That is because I do.. love… you. Can't you find it in your heart to give Zim a chance?"

"No." Dib grunted and hurried his pace.

"Fine," Zim smirked walking behind Dib and smacking his butt, then grabbing his shoulder to pull him around for a quick kiss, and then ran off, "Bye, Dib-stink! See you in class!" Zim yelled behind him as Dib was turning red in embarrassment as Gaz laughed, still playing her game.

When Zim finally entered his first class with Dib, he silently walked to his seat while Dib tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hi, Dib-honey." Zim whispered into Dib's ear as he walked past, Dib shuddered at Zim's words but didn't reply back. Zim took another love note out of his pocket and passed it on Dib's desk, it read:

"Hello my beautiful Dib-human,

I just wanted to let you know I love the feeling of your lips against mine. They leave a sweet taste in my mouth. All it does is make me want you more. I do find your resistance amusing, it strengthens my craving for you, Earth worm. I found these song lyrics, they make me think of you.

Now, girl (Dib), I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was

You've almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than your words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere (I'm not going to stop trying to get you to love me Dib-stink)

I'll be here by your side

No more fears (but fear me! I am ZIM!), no more crying

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you (my Dib-human)

That is all Dib-monkey.

Love, Zim. "

After reading the note Dib scowled and crumpled the note up. He stood up and without a word lunged forward at Zim and tackled him right out of his seat. He tried to hit Zim but he just kept blocking his punches and laughing at Dib's poor excuse for an attack. Everyone is the classroom was chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"DIB! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! STOP HITTING ME!" Zim yelled

"Boo! No talking!" Someone in the class yelled as the teacher stormed into the class with two guards to break up the fight.

"Now! Both of you, to the Principal's Office!" She commanded as the two guards escorted the two boys to the Principal's Office. As soon as they got there the were seated and the Principal had a very disappointed look on his face.

"Such a shame to see two of my brightest students in a fight," He sighed as Dib grunted to his statement, "Now, would either one of you like to explain what happened?"

"Zim keeps harassing me and I had enough of it! He sent a stupid love note and he forced himself upon me TWICE! He even broke into my house" Dib yelled as the Principal looked shocked.

"Zim, why do you keep harassing Dib like this?"

"Because I love him that is why-"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Dib interrupted

"Yes, I do." Zim smiled at Dib

"Shut the fuck up, Zim!"

"Enough boys! Obviously you two have relationship issues to wor-"

"There is NO RELATIONSHIP!" Dib interrupted again

"Okay, then just.. issues. But Dib, you do know it was wrong to attack ZIm and it goes against Skool policy to fight. I will let you off lightly now since you didn't injure Zim, you will have afterskool detention for the next 10 days. Same goes for you Zim."

"With Dib?" Zim smiled

"I sure as Hell hope not." Dib mumbled

"At the same time but different rooms."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we were in the same room, Sir?" Zim asked innocently

"No, I am sure it would not end well. Now, Dib, you should go home now to cool off. Both of your punishments begin tomorrow. Zim, you go on back to class."

With that, they both went their separate ways for now. Zim giving Dib a quick wink before parting, Dib frowning back at him.


End file.
